Subject matter disclosed herein may relate memory devices, and may relate more particularly to error detection and correction of portions of codewords in memory devices.
Memory devices, including non-volatile memory devices such as flash or phase change memory devices, for example, may be found in a wide range of electronic devices. For example, memory devices may be used in computers, digital cameras, cellular telephones, personal digital assistants, etc. Non-volatile memory devices may be incorporated into solid state drives for use with computer systems or other electronic devices, for example. Some memory devices or digital electronic systems may incorporate error detection or correction schemes in an effort to increase reliability. However, such error detection or correction schemes may negatively impact overall system performance due to an increase in overhead resulting from error detection or correction operations.
Reference is made in the following detailed description to the accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, wherein like numerals may designate like parts throughout to indicate corresponding or analogous elements. It will be appreciated that for simplicity or clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized. Furthermore, structural or logical changes may be made without departing from the scope of claimed subject matter. It should also be noted that directions or references, for example, up, down, top, bottom, and so on, may be used to facilitate discussion of the drawings and are not intended to restrict the application of claimed subject matter. Therefore, the following detailed description is not to be taken to limit the scope of claimed subject matter or their equivalents.